


A Bitter Step

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [18]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, but i wasnt good enough to actully write it, i was wanting to have impy and dream do a duel, no beta we die like men, ranboo is definitely ooc lol, ranboo is ooc, tommy is a squire, where we finally drive off the fog from my scattered lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tommy trains with Welsknight as he finds more physicality is needed to get back to living. Meanwhile, Tubbo passes the torch of being the cursed leader of a country to Ranboo.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	A Bitter Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> A reminder that I really didn't want to cross any lines as the author of this au.
> 
> I love all of you who had stick up with my idk what the hell am I writing.
> 
> shot challenge, drink every time I added the word "dreamon" in this part lmao

Tommy surged forward, a wooden sword held by his right, a shield on the left, he attacks a well-known knight, who also had his shield up on-guard. Wood meets metal and wood, a loud clack and the two broke off immediately.

“Do it again, stronger this time,” Wels instructed, “Make sure that you to widen your stance,”, the knight stepped forward whacking Tommy’s shield too hard, and the Ghost gets knocked on the ground,

“Also be alert of your surroundings and enemies,” Wels added, Tommy cursed, the knight whacked the young ghost’s head, surprisingly it didn’t pass through and Tommy yelped in surprise, the knight sighed then offered his hand smiling,

“You’re following a piglin’s method in fighting, Tommy,”,

“I know,”,

“It’s alright, jog around the riverbanks thrice, while I make food for the both of us,” Wels gathers the swords and shields, keeping then in an assigned chest nearby as the young ghost readied to jog. Three more sessions with the admins, Grian and Impulse, and Tommy will finally be close back to the humanity he should still have. He won’t be truly human, but after what happened in their server, no one is coming out there and still remain to be normal.

* * *

“Tubbo!” Dream called, storming into the White House, he opened to see the third and fourth president of L’manberg,

“Congratulations, Ranboo, you’re the new president,” Tubbo smiled, on the board by the back of the office, a tally of votes, on the table a letter of resignation,

“You fucking coward,” the dreamon growled,

“No, I just deemed that I need to pass the torch sooner, and you said it yourself, you won’t be acknowledging the country until a president is ****elected**** , so here I am, retired, and the country now has a new president,” the ex-president replied, Dream began to raise his netherite axe, Ranboo blocked the blade effortlessly, a mist of violet magic glowing from the blocking hand, Tubbo left the server. Dreamed stormed out of L’manberg.

* * *

Ranboo knows what he agreed with. He knows what will he be dealing with. He knows what he can do.

“My first ordinance as the new president of L’manberg,” he said, turning to everyone that is left in the office, Fundy, Niki, Puffy, Quackity, Ghostbur, Philza, H, and he knows Technoblade is outside the borders, listening thru Philza, “Is that taxes shall be lower, equal to men and women,” he took a deep breath, “Tommy and Techno will have their respective exile ended, so Phil you don’t need to be in house arrest anymore, please invite Techno inside here, I want to give him a position in the cabinet,”,

“I don’t think Techno will join you, Ranboo,”, the half-voidkind frowned in sadness, he knows Techno will not want a place in the government, he’s a violent anarchist,

“I just want a safeguard so that I won’t be corrupted by the power of this position, not that I will. Nevertheless, I want to form an alliance with him,”,

“What do you fucking mean?! That bastard screwed me with a pickaxe! He’s a violent anarchist! And now you want to invite the monster that summoned withers here?!” Quackity protested,

“You have your own country, Quackity, also Wilbur’s TNT did most of the damage as far as I know, and you still let him wander the premises,”, Ghostbur floated uneasily beside the watcher, Philza is visibly itching to pick up a sword and whack the duck hybrid upside-down.

A familiar piglin hybrid entered the office,

“You’re right, I’m not interested in office positions, seeing I’m technically in my retirement, and I still want to pound all of you to oblivion for trying to execute me,” Techno’s monotone filled the silence that reigned when he entered, “But I will listen, anyway,” he pointed a pickaxe, which made Quackity shiver.

“Quackity, since now that the ceremony is finished you are welcome to leave,” Ranboo smiled at Quackity, he dropped the goody two-shoes facade when Tommy died in the lava, just as Tubbo threw away his calm mask. Ranboo knows he made enough bridges and it is time to burn some. He cleared his throat,

“Now that the president of El Rapids is not present anymore, I would like to have an official meeting,” Ranboo smiled.

* * *

Dream chases after Tubbo, both are in the World Hub.

“Get a grip, Dream!” Tubbo stopped in front of a portal, Dream’s hands crackled with lime and black dreamon energy, shooting a ball of magic to the hacker and it collided with a barrier of black, gold, and green,

“You’re a dreamon too!” Dream grinned, Tubbo shook his head, “I’m a hacker dream, my magic is green,”,

“I’m the dreamon,” a man in a black t-shirt and beige khaki shorts appeared, his eyes glowed gold, his whole body is emitting a gold glow,

“So you’ve finally left your friends in my server for good,” the lime dreamon glowed looking first to the new arrival and then to Tubbo, “You are a traitor for your country, no wonder Wilbur went insane,” he’s smiling too sharp,

“Hey man, it is obvious you’re a new one,” the gold dreamon sighed,

“I DON’T NEED TRAINING!!!” Dream growled at the other dreamon, “I’m fine with what I am! I don’t need friends! No, no, what I want are people who are willing to listen,”,

“Then listen to us first!” Tubbo cried, “You don’t need to be brash about this,” trying not to choke on his words,

“Huh?! You’re the ones who joined my world,” Dream growled,

“You welcomed us,” the ex-president replied, “And all my life there I made sure to follow what is right, what could have been right!”,

Dream didn’t notice that the black dreamon is one step away from him, too concentrated with the young former politician, growling at Tubbo,

“Dream, can I call you that? There’s nothing with all of this,” the black dreamon patted both of the lime’s shoulders, “Did you know us dreamons have obsessions?” his golden eyes glowing eerily,

“Yes Dream, you aren’t like this before,” a man wearing a white tee came from behind Dream,

“What do you all mean?” the smiley face turned to the other dreamon and the man he knows as Sapnap, the black dreamon manifested a seating bench made with vines of black and gold,

“How about I explain it to you all thoroughly,” the older dreamon said, “My name is Impulse, by the way, and my obsession is making farms, or I sort of made it that way,” he sat on the bench he made, his glow dimming to show his brown eyes.

“How do you make peace with the demons in your head?” the smiley mask hides the ever glowing orbs of lime.


End file.
